


Transfer

by klonoafan5



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts I, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: What if Sora was never restored from being a Heartless?(CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)





	1. Chapter 1

Deep within the forest behind the hole in the town's wall, a young boy was lying near a gate in front of a old mansion, his blonde hair shining brightly under the twilight sky while he continued to sleep. Above him, fragments of light drifted towards him before allowing the body to absorb it, causing it to glisten for just a moment before fading away. 

In midst of the serene atmosphere around him, his body began to stir as he slowly regained consciousness. Once he was fully awake, he stopped to realize that he once again woke up in unknown territory.

As he got up from the grass, he looked all around him, taking notice of his surroundings for anything that looked familiar to him. Seeing nothing that rings any bells, he let out a sigh.

 _Alright, I got nothing. This looks nothing like Traverse Town or any of the other worlds I've been in._ He thought to himself, slowly rising from the grassy area.

_Okay Sora, try to recall everything happened to you before you ended up here. We traveled back to Castle Oblivion, defeated Maleficent, reunited with Kairi and Riku except he wasn't Riku but some guy by the name of Ansem, we defeated him too and..._

He trailed off once he found himself touching the place in his chest where he stabbed himself with Ansem's keyblade. Even now it still hurt.

_Then I sacrificed myself to release Kairi's heart and ended up here..._

At the corner of his eye, he saw a black corridor appearing out of nowhere. His heart (was it his? he wasn't too sure but he decided to call it his for now) pounding in his chest as he summoned the Kingdom Key just in case he might end up fighting whoever was coming out. 

As soon as he did, he swiftly turned around to face the stranger only to stop once he saw a man wearing a black coat in front of him. 

His body shivered with a unknown feeling as he looked at the man before him, his yellow eyes staring right into his own.  

"You seek answers." The man said gruffly while summoning four letters that spell out his name. 

"Answers? Why would I need answers?" Sora stopped in the middle of questioning before realizing the reality of his situation. 

 _My voice...It’s different._  He then took a good look at himself. What was once his original outfit that he wore throughout his many adventures was now a white checkered jacket on top of a black jacket, two colored pants, and black and red shoes.  _And my clothes..._

_What happened to me?_

Much to his displeasure, the man didn’t respond to any of his questions. “However, I can give you purpose.”  

Sora watched the stranger waved his hand, causing the four letters to spin around his body. His mind went circles as the letters went faster and faster until he held out his hand once again to make an X, disrupting the cycle. He eyed the man as he began to rearrange the letters to create something new.

“Roxas?” Sora read aloud with slight displeasure.

“That’s right—the new you.” 

“New...me..? What do you mean by that? Who are you? What are you? What am I? Where are my friends?” 

“All of your questions will soon be answered if you come with me.” 

Sora, now officially named Roxas, watched as the stranger summoned yet another dark portal and stepped inside. Knowing far too well that he had nowhere else to go, he begrudgingly followed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

When he exits from out of the portal, he finds himself in a bright, monochrome-like place. In the back of the main room was a blue haired man wearing a very similar outfit. 

“Um...Have you seen a guy wearing a black coat come by here?” Roxas asked. 

“Lord Xemnas told me to inform you about the meeting that’s about to take place before you join the Organization.” The man answered blankly.  

“What? He didn’t say anything about that! He only promised me that my questions would soon answered if I followed him.”

“And you will as soon as you join our cause. Once you do, you’ll be able to fully understand why we need you in our ranks.”

”Right after you tell me what’s going on first.” Roxas replied.

“Very well. The reason why you found yourself in Twilight Town is because you’re a Nobody.” 

“What’s...a Nobody?” Roxas inquired quite nervously. 

“A Nobody is what remains of a person once they have lost their heart. Other words, a mere shell.” 

"A mere shell...?" He shook his head rapidly, snapping out of his daze. "That can't be true! Just because I don't have a heart anymore doesn't mean I can't feel!"

“I don’t care that you don’t believe me. Just as long as you join our cause.”

"I would never join you! Not in a million years!" 

Eyeing the portal slowly fading behind him, he quickly ran towards it.

 

Roxas ran out of the portal, breathing heavily as he stepped foot back in the place where he slept. Not wanting anyone to find him, he ran straight into the forest only to get ambushed by swirly grey creatures.

He summoned his Keyblade in defense as they drew even closer to him. 

“It was a mistake trying to run from us, boy.”

He quickly turned around to see a man with long blond hair enter the scene along with another man with short, blue hair. 

“To be honest, I had hope that you would be willing to join us, but I guess that will never happen-“  

“Enough talk, Vexen.” The blue haired man retorted sharply.  

“Fine.” He frowned before snapping his fingers, commanding the creatures to attack him all at once.   

He struck first, hitting them with the Kingdom Key held tightly in his hands. The brunt force of his attacks causing some to stumble back while others planned to strike him from behind. Sensing their movements, he did a aboutface, hitting each of the creatures one by one before returning his attention back to the ones in front.

But just like the Heartless, more of them just kept coming until he was utterly exhausted to fight back. After the last wave, he huffed and puffed out faint gusts of air, unable to keep himself awake before collapsing onto the ground. 

Vexen frowned as he picked up the unconscious blonde. “Hmph. So much for the powerful Keyblade wielder. You suppose we should use him for our latest project?”

The blue haired man examined him. “Let’s not do anything until we report back to the Superior.”


	3. Chapter 3

Axel stood outside of the HQ until he stopped to see another corridor of darkness pop up before dissipating behind the two members as they stepped inside with the unconscious keyblade wielder in tow.

He eyed the boy curiously as they passed him by, oddly gaining a bit of an emotional feeling towards the little guy. Maybe he knew him before he became a Nobody?

He shrugged off the feeling, dismissing it merely as a coincidence.

 

"Have you found him yet?” Xemnas asked.

“Yes, we have, my Superior,” Vexen answered obediently. “The boy had the nerve to fight back, but he was defeated instantly.”

“What do you suppose we should do to him?” Zexion inquired, curious to see what his choice would be.

The leader looked at the boy sitting on one of the chairs before him, his eyes shut as he staggered in between the line of being aware and being unconscious.

He continued to gaze at the blond thoughtfully before looking back at his subordinates.

“Take him to the lab and create a replica by extracting his memories. We need one to distract the Princess of Heart so she won’t hinder our progress.”

"And what shall we do with the boy after?" Vexen asked.

"You may experiment on him. Do whatever it takes to have him join our side. He will be a great asset. It will be all."

"Yes, my Superior." The two chorused before getting out of the room with the boy's fate unfortunately in their hands.

 

Roxas sluggishly opened his eyes to find himself strapped tight onto a table, fully clothed with a black hood, similar to the ones that he saw on the four men he had encountered with.

_Where am I? How did I end up here?_

"Ah, I see you're awake." He looked over to see Vexen beside him. "Welcome to my lab."

"What are you going to do to me?" The teen questioned.

"Oh, nothing much." The scientist said with a sadistic smile as he watched the blonde nobody continuing to try to escape without any success. "Just going to make you a official member of our group. As long as you don't fight it, it will be quick and painless. Unless you reconsider on joining us willingly."

"Never!"

"Alright then. Guess we're doing this the hard way."

A jolt of dark energy sparked from his hands, shocking Roxas intensely. Screams of agony filled the room while he continued with the procedure.

After a few hours of violent and agonizing pain, Vexen stopped, allowing the blond to breathe.

"Are you with us? Or against us?"

"A...Against..."

Vexen frowned. "Wrong answer."

Roxas roared in pain as the darkness shocked his body once more, thrashing violently against the straps. The scientist halted himself from continuing further, steam rising from the blond while breathing heavily.

"I'll ask you again. Are you with us? Or are you against us?"

The teen struggled to look up, his body aching in immense pain while doing so. Blue eyes stared into green.

"No matter what you do to me, I will never join you...”

"On the contrary, my boy,” The doctor replied with a cocky grin, his right hand began to charge with oozing dark energy emanating from his fingers.

Before he even properly respond, Roxas felt a powerful blow struck him in the stomach, sending him spiraling down into the very pit of unconsciousness.

As he felt himself slowly slipping away, remnants of laughter echoed in his mind along with the very last sentence he heard from him before completely fading out.

_”You will soon enough.”_


End file.
